


You're Heavy

by heppirigoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heppirigoshi/pseuds/heppirigoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when he tried to pick him up during a show. "Tried" is the keyword here. He couldn't. When did Harry become this heavy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Check this out first before you read: http://heppirigoshi.tumblr.com/post/82185268678/his-arms-are-offensive

It all started when he tried to pick him up during a show. "Tried" is the keyword here. He couldn't. When did Harry become this heavy?

~

The next day, Harry picked him up. No trying on his part. It was effortless. It was easy.

~

The next show after that, he carried him bridal style. Zayn would have tried to reciprocate but he didn't want to break his neck. Paul wouldn't appreciate that either.

~

This time Zayn is prepared and tried to evade him. Again, "tried" is the keyword here. Harry ended up carrying him fireman style.

~

Let it be noted that whenever Harry attempts to carry him, Zayn puts up a struggle. Whether he's successful or not isn't important.

~

"Mate, stop tossing me around like a rucksack!", Zayn says while shoving Harry as hard as he could. He didn't even flinch.

"'m sorry Zayn", Harry says and goes in for a hug while burying his face in the crook of Zayn's neck.

"You big baby! Stop! You're crushing me!", he says, thick with Bradford accent.

Harry just hugs him tighter.

And because he's a twat, he lifts him up, twirls him around, sets him down, and then runs for his life while laughing his ass off.

"Harry you wanker!!!"

~

He was in bed, trying to sleep. They were in some five-star hotel he couldn't remember the name of. He's not even sure where they were in the world right now. He's tired. Exhausted. But he can't sleep. So many thoughts running through his mind. He would have gone to Liam or Louis but they were off writing again. Zayn has never felt so lonely.

Suddenly, he was being suffocated by a heavy weight. He would have cried for help had he not smelled fruits and the cologne Harry is fond of. So he just grunted and tried to arrange their bodies so he could at least breathe. This time he was successful. Mainly because Harry moved on his own, realizing he could kill Zayn if he didn't. Friends don't do that. Kill each other, that is.

They were silent for a long time. Just breathing in each other's scents and basking in the presence of another person's warmth. It's comfortable. Calming. Zayn can feel the anxiety crawling away with each breath. He has always been fond of fruits.

Zayn doesn't know how Harry does it. How Harry seemingly knows when Zayn is feeling down. How Harry instinctively knows the right thing to do when Zayn is in this mood.

"Don't fall asleep on me", Zayn says, his voice gruff.

"'m not", Harry says, burying his face in the crook of Zayn's neck, as he always does.

They fell asleep after that, Zayn on his back with Harry draped over him. Before he succumbed to sleep, Zayn thought, "This smells like home".

~

It didn't happen immediately. It wasn't sudden.

At first, it was just them sitting beside each other whenever the boys are together, sharing stupid jokes on stage as always, Harry making sure Zayn drinks water during the breaks in their performances, Zayn making sure Harry doesn't accidentally kill himself onstage, Harry trying to carry Zayn every show, while Zayn tries to avoid him like a plague whenever he sees that glint in Harry's eyes (Harry usually succeeds though), and before they knew it, Harry and Zayn became HarryandZayn.

Harry still goes out on his own and meets with his myriad of friends. Zayn still keeps to himself and does Zayn things during their breaks. But at the end of the day, when the reality of the situation creeps in and starts to become a heavy weight on their shoulders, they find solace in each other's presence.

They don't have heart-to-heart conversations, but in a way, they also do. They talk about the food they ate, jokes they find funny, movies they watched, things they didn't like; very light conversations. It was like they were getting to know each other again, because the last time they did this, they were different people, but at the same time, they weren't.

~

Zayn is content. He hasn't felt like this in a long while. It's good.

Of course, the universe had to be a dick and disrupt it.

It was the calm before the storm. Zayn just didn't realize it.

~

"I'm not the baby of the group anymore. I haven't been for a while now."

He said that with such intensity in his eyes, Zayn had to look away.

He didn't know how it happened. One minute they were fooling around like usual and the next Harry had him pinned down and was staring directly into his eyes while saying those words with full conviction. Zayn is confused, to say the least. So he shoved him off (Harry let him) and walked away, muttering something about needing to smoke.

~

He was telling the truth. He really needed to smoke. His fingers were shaking while searching for cigarettes on his body. He doesn't smoke as often now. Maybe one or two fags a day. This time he feels like he can smoke a pack or two. Maybe three. New Year's Resolution be damned.

He was still shaking on the first exhale.

~

There's a knock on the door and then, "It's me. Can I come in?".

Zayn sat up so quickly, he nearly fell over. He coughed and tried to say yes. He was successful, it seems, because Harry did come in.

"You didn't have to knock."

Harry made a noncommital noise. He sat on the chair near the bed.

Zayn coughed again. "So uh what's up mate?" He didn't know what to say but the silence and the staring were making him very uncomfortable.

Harry frowned at that.

"Call me Harry."

"Huh?" Okay this conversation is weird. Why is this weird? We weren't weird before.

"Say my name. I like it when you say my name."

"Okay... Harry."

"Thanks." Harry smiled at that. And Zayn breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back.

He scooted over until his back is leaning against the headboard and patted the space next to him. Harry stood up, toed off his shoes and sat beside him. Just like old times. Zayn feels content again.

"I just wanted you to see me."

Why does Harry have to ruin this?

"I see you, Harry."

"No, you don't."

And he sounded so sad, so broken, Zayn had to look at him. Really look at him.

It felt like a lifetime but it was probably just a few minutes. But in those few minutes, Zayn finally understood.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wouldn't look at Zayn.

So Zayn did what he thought was the best thing to do then. He pushed Harry until he was laying down on his back and climbed on top of him. Leaning all his weight against him. Making him feel that Zayn is here. Zayn is with him. Zayn finally understands. He would have carried him but Harry isn't the baby of the group anymore. He hasn't been in a long while. And Zayn can see that now.

"I'm sorry."

He tried to put everything he wanted to say in those two words. Everything he felt. This time, he hopes Harry understands.

And because Harry is Harry and he instinctively knows the right thing to do when it comes to anything Zayn-related, he pulls him up, hugs him tight and buries his face in the crook of Zayn's neck, breathing him in, like he always does.

Zayn doesn't want to cry. This isn't a sad occasion. But he can't help but tear up. It has always been easy to make him cry.

He tried to hide it from Harry but he probably felt the tears Zayn was trying to subtly wipe on the sheets. Harry held his face and stared into his eyes. They ended up laughing when they saw each other's faces. It has always been easy to make them cry.

~

They gravitate towards each other. They always have. Even during those times when they weren't this close. When he had Liam or Louis, instead of this big lump of a man whose mere presence calms him down.

Harry is heavy. He can't lift him anymore. He should probably start training and gain more weight. But even then, he wants Harry to be heavy.


End file.
